El Despertar
by Jiraiya-Sama
Summary: Ayeka se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a Ryoko como preguntándole ¿Qué había sido eso?. Ryoko no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de la princesa FanFic Yuri


**EL DESPERTAR**

_Todos los derechos de la serie Tenchi Muyo pertenecen a Pioneer. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, solo como medio de esparcimiento. No me demanden._

La vida transcurría normalmente en casa de los Masaki. Sasami se encargaba de los quehaceres de la casa, Washu realizaba experimentos en su laboratorio, Ryoo-Ki comía zanahorias como si el mundo se fuera acabar, Noboyuki se encontraba tomando un baño, Tenchi estaba en el Templo con su abuelo y Ayeka y Ryoko, para variar, se peleaban por Tenchi afuera de la casa.

**-- **¡Tenchi será mío, princesa en decadencia! –- dijo Ryoko mostrando sus colmillos.

**--** ¡Sobre mi cadáver, aliento de mono! -– le respondió una furibunda princesa.

Ryoko le lanzó una esfera de energía, pero Ayeka la contiene generando un escudo con su poder Yurai y arremete contra Ryoko lanzándole varias descargas de energía que esta esquiva a duras penas. Ryoko se repone y contraataca continuando con la pelea.

Los ruidos del encarnizado combate pueden ser escuchados a varios Kilómetros de distancia y terminan distrayendo a Tenchi de sus labores en el templo. El chico levanta la cabeza y observa en dirección a la casa. A la distancia pudo observar que las explosiones ocurrían fuera de la casa, así que se tranquilizó un poco.

**-- **¿Qué es todo ese ruido Tenchi? -– preguntó Katsuhito.

**-- **Son Ryoko y Ayeka peleando otra vez –- respondió Tenchi con resignación a su abuelo.

**-- **Esas dos nunca se cansan -– dijo Katsuhito.

**-- **Al menos ésta vez se pelean afuera de la casa –- comentó Tenchi.

En el interior de la casa, Sasami miró con resignación a Ryoo-Ki y esta le devuelve una mirada similar. Ambas ya se habían acostumbrado a estas diarias peleas por el amor del Tenchi, que al parecer, lo único que lograban era crear más distancia entre el chico y ellas, solo que ninguna de las dos parecía notarlo, ya que estaban demasiado ocupadas peleándose.

**-- **Me pregunto si llegará el día en que mi hermana y Ryoko dejen de pelear –- dijo para sí la pequeña princesa de Yurai.

En el baño, Noboyuki, que estaba en la tina tomando un relajante baño caliente, miró el techo con resignación y se tapó la cara con el periódico que estaba leyendo. Por su parte, Washu seguía en sus experimentos y descabelladas invenciones sin inmutarse. Como su laboratorio estaba en una dimensión paralela, no podía escuchar el alboroto que esas dos armaban afuera... mejor para ella.

Afuera, la pelea estaba en su punto más alto. Ambas mujeres se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, hasta que ambas saltaron hacia adelante atacándose simultáneamente con sus ataques más poderosos. Una tremenda explosión dio por concluido el encuentro.

En ese momento y dada la magnitud de la explosión, toda la familia comprendió que el Round matutino había terminado y suspiraron alivios en los respectivos lugares donde estaban. Por fin tendrían algo de paz... al menos hasta que Ryoko y Ayeka se pelearan otra vez.

Cuando todo el polvo resultante de la explosión se disipó, dejó al descubierto el estado en que habían quedado las dos contendientes. Ambas estaban bastante maltratadas, pero lo más impactante era la posición en que habían quedado. Ryoko estaba tendida de espaldas en medio de un enorme cráter y Ayeka estaba sobre ella, abrazándola por el cuello.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reaccionar y abrieron lentamente los ojos. Ayeka levantó la cabeza y de manera inconsciente puso su cara frente a la de Ryoko. Sus narices se rozaron y ambas abrieron los ojos al instante. Los ojos de Ayeka se encontraron con los de Ryoko y ambas quedaron como paralizadas. En ese instante se dieron cuenta de la posición en que estaban y eso solo contribuyó a aumentar su desconcierto.

Ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos sin atinar a nada. Podían sentían la respiración de la otra y la proximidad de sus labios, pero ninguna era capaz de alejarse de la otra, estaban como hipnotizadas, perdidas en los ojos de la otra. Luego de unos segundos, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia. En ese instante, un estruendo las hace volver en si y ambas se separaron de un salto.

El estruendo fue causado por los motores de Yagami, la nave de Mihoshi y Kiyone, que regresaban de su rutinario recorrido de patrullaje y por la hora, era lógico pensar que venían a almorzar. La nave descendió junto a la casa y a los pocos segundos una siempre risueña Mihoshi descendía seguida de una siempre seria Kiyone. Cuando las dos policías vieron el inmenso cráter junto al que estaban Ryoko y Ayeka y al ver el estado en que se encontraban sus ropas, no les quedó la menor duda de que se estaban paleando por millonésima vez.

**-- **¿Peleando otra vez chicas? -– preguntó Kiyone mirándolas de medio lado.

**-- **Ustedes no se cansan nunca -– dijo Mihoshi con su usual alegría.

En ese instante el abuelo y Tenchi regresaban del templo para el almuerzo y se encontraron con el desastre resultante de la pelea matutina de los tormentos de Tenchi.

**-- **Esta vez se dieron con todo chicas –- dijo Katsuhito viendo a las desarmadas, humeantes y despeinadas Ryoko y Ayeka. 

Todos comenzaron a reír con el comentario del abuelo, pero en vez de recriminarse una a otra como era lo habitual, Ayeka y Ryoko se sonrojaron como tomates, solo que nadie se percató de ello, ya que en ese momento, Sasami salió de la casa para avisarles que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Todos ingresaron en la casa riendo alegremente como ya es habitual en esta numerosa y extraña familia, seguidos de dos mujeres que eran un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Antes de entrar a la casa, ambas se miraron a la cara y se sonrojaron una vez más, bajaron la vista e ingresaron en silencio. Ninguna habló del incidente ocurrido luego de su pelea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días siguieron pasando de manera normal, o al menos eso pensaban los miembros de la familia Masaki, que no se percataban de que dentro de su casa se estaba gestando algo que podría cambiar la vida de dos integrantes de la familia en 180 grados.

Las peleas entre Ryoko y Ayeka seguían, como ya era su costumbre, pero no con la misma frecuencia e intensidad que antes. Para la familia, eso era una bendición de los dioses, ya que los costos de reparación de la casa y el reemplazo de cosas destruidas había mermado considerablemente, lo que a Noboyuki lo tenía muy contento, sobre todo porque podía destinar más fondos para aumentar su colección de Hentai.

Uno de esos días, la familia se había reunido para cenar todos juntos, como era habitual, pero el lugar de la princesa se encontraba vacío y ella no se veía por ningún lado.

-- ¿Donde está Ayeka? –- preguntó Washu

-- Se mancho el kimono hace unos momentos mientras preparábamos la comida, debe estar en nuestro cuarto cambiándose de ropa –- dijo Sasami.

-- Conociendo a la princesita, tendremos que esperar al menos una hora antes que se decida por algo que ponerse. La cena estará fría para cuando llegue. Mejor empecemos sin ella –- dijo Ryoko tomando sus cubiertos dispuesta a darle el bajo a su plato de comida.

-- Seria de muy mala educación comenzar a cenar sin ella -– comentó Katsuhito, ganándose una mirada estrecha por parte de Ryoko.

**-- **Tienes razón abuelo. Yo iré por ella -– dijo Noboyuki con una sonrisa lasciva.

**-- **¡Estás loco papá! -– exclamó Tenchi –- Tú no puedes entrar al cuarto donde hay una mujer cambiándose de ropa.

-- ¿Entonces iras tú, Tenchi? –- preguntó el abuelo con evidente malicia en el rostro.

-- ¡CLARO QUE NO! –- gritó Tenchi, rojo como un tomate.

-- No cuenten conmigo –- dijo Washu cruzándose de brazos.

-- Yo estoy sirviendo la comida –- dijo Sasami.

-- Estoy muy cansada como para subir escaleras –- dijo Kiyone.

-- Yo también -– concordó Mihoshi.

-- ¡Está bien! Yo iré por la princesita o no cenaremos nunca –- dijo Ryoko con evidente molestia.

La pirata espacial se elevó en el aire y traspasó el techo hasta el segundo piso. Se dirigió al cuarto de Ayeka, bastante molesta, ya que en realidad estaba muerta de hambre y traspasó la puerta del cuarto sin molestarse en tocar.

-- Oye Ayeka, quieres apurarte, todos te están esperan...

Ryoko no pudo seguir hablando. Ante ella estaba la princesa Ayeka, completamente desnuda y medio agachada poniéndose unas bragas. La pirata espacial quedó ensimismada con la visión que tenía ante sus ojos. El cuerpo de Ayeka era simplemente perfecto. Piel blanca y a primera vista, suave como la seda, piernas largas y torneadas, caderas insinuantes, trasero firme y redondeado, pechos más grandes de lo que había imaginado y a simple vista, erectos y firmes, pero lo que más la impactó, fue el bosquecillo que se cernía en el bajo vientre de la princesa. No era excesivo, ni tampoco escaso, y le pareció, tentadoramente excitante.

Ayeka por su parte, se congeló al ver a Ryoko aparecer por la puerta, y al contrario de lo que habría hecho normalmente, no explotó en furia asesina, ni regañó a la pirata, al contrario, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera mover un músculo. Solo estaba ahí, viendo como Ryoko contemplaba su cuerpo ensimismada. Al cabo de unos segundos, una sonrojada Ayeka pudo recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo y terminó de subirse las bragas, pero luego no hizo ningún ademán de cubrirse, solo se quedo allí, de pie ante la pirata que la observaba y parecía acariciarla con la mirada.

Ryoko vio como Ayeka se quedaba de pie ante ella en vez de cubrirse o regañarla, eso la desconcertó, pero estaba tan absorta contemplando el cuerpo de la princesa, que no pudo analizar este hecho con mayor detenimiento, y es que en realidad, no podía pensar en nada. Su cerebro se había desconectado en algún momento y no daba señales de querer volver a funcionar.

El ambiente estaba cargado de algo que ninguna de las dos podía identificar, pero que extrañamente, las hacía estar relajadas. Es así que sin darse cuanta, de manera casi inconsciente, Ryoko caminó lentamente hasta quedar justo enfrente de Ayeka. Recorrió una vez más su cuerpo con la vista y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Ryoko había visto esos ojos antes, pero nunca como ahora, ojos que la invitaban a perderse en ellos. Se acercó un poco más a ella y con algo de titubeo, estiró los brazos hasta posar sus manos en la cintura de su eterna enemiga.

Ayeka dio un pequeño salto al sentir el suave contacto de las manos de Ryoko en su piel. Un contacto tan suave, que calificaría más como roce, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerla estremecer como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. No pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de placer. Ayeka se sorprendió de si misma por esta reacción y su cara se sonrojó por completo mientras abría los ojos como platos.

Ryoko observó sorprendida a Ayeka por la reacción que había tenido, pero más que nada, por lo que ella había hecho. Miró sus manos, que aún sujetaban suavemente la cintura de la princesa, luego levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus sorprendidos ojos y todos los colores se le subieron a rostro. Se apartó de Ayeka como si esta la hubiera quemado y retrocedió completamente avergonzada. Por su parte Ayeka, ahora más consciente de lo que había pasado, tomó su vestido y se cubrió con él, sin poder levantar el rostro por la vergüenza que sentía.

-- Eeeeh... yo, este... te... te esperan para... para cenar –- logró decir Ryoko, completamente consternada.

-- ...diles que... que bajo en un momento –- respondió Ayeka con la cabeza gacha.

Ryoko salió más que rápido del cuarto de la princesa y se recargó contra una de las paredes del pasillo, su cara reflejaba una consternación nunca antes vista en ella. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y respiraba aceleradamente. No podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía creer lo ella había hecho y peor aún, no podía creer lo que había sentido... Una vez que estuvo algo más relajada, bajó donde estaba el resto de la familia diciendo que Ayeka bajaría en unos momentos. Todos estaban tan entretenidos conversando que no se percataron del lío que tenía Ryoko en su cabeza, además que ella lo disimuló bastante bien.

Por su parte, Ayeka también estaba sorprendida. No podía comprender el por qué de su actitud. En vez de taparse y regañar a Ryoko por entrar sin golpear, se quedó ahí, de pie, mostrándole el cuerpo, dejando que la observara y permitiendo que la tocara y lo que era peor, **DISFRUTANDOLO**, sino¿Por qué ese gemido de placer, nada más sentir las manos de Ryoko en su cintura? ...Ayeka no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y no era la primera vez que sentía eso. El tener esa certeza la hizo sentir miedo, mucho miedo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la princesa finalmente bajó para cenar. La cena en sí, transcurrió con normalidad, salvo por Ayeka y Ryoko, que no levantaban el rostro de sus platos y casi no pronunciaron palabra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A partir del incidente en el cuarto de Ayeka, ambas mujeres se apegaron mucho más a Tenchi y sus peleas diarias se tornaron verdaderamente encarnizadas, tanto, que en algunas ocasiones llegaron a lastimarse seriamente, además, la relación entre ambas se deterioró a tal punto, que bastaba la mas mínima insinuación, para que terminaran luchando hasta que una, o las dos quedaran fuera de combate. Está de más decir que esta situación preocupó a más de uno en casa de los Masaki. Los que opinaban que todo pasaba porque Tenchi, se decidiera de una vez por todas por alguna de ellas.

Lo que ninguno sabía, es que estas salvajes batallas en cierto momento habían dejado de ser por Tenchi y pasaron a ser el medio para tratar de negar lo que lentamente se estaba gestando en el interior de ambas mujer, un sentimiento nuevo y en cierta forma aterrador, que pese a todo el odio y desprecio que se proferían la pirata y la princesa, resultó ser más fuerte de lo que ninguna se hubiera imaginado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Semana ½ después del incidente en el cuarto de la princesa, Ryoko se levantó a mitad de la noche para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Al entrar se encontró con Ayeka, que al parecer se había levantado por lo mismo, ya que estaba tomando un vaso de agua en el preciso momento que entró a la cocina. Ambas mujeres se observaron fijamente por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente Ryoko encontró su voz.

-- Vine por un vaso de agua –- dijo la pirata con aparente indiferencia.

-- Hmp -– exclamó Ayeka con la misma indiferencia y apartando la vista con un gesto de desprecio.

Ayeka lavó el vaso, lo dejó junto al lavaplatos y caminó rumbo a la puerta de la cocina con su acostumbrada indiferencia. De haber seguido así, hubiera salido de la cocina sin incidentes, solo que al pasar junto a Ryoko, por algún motivo que no se podía explicar, se detuvo en seco. Ambas mujeres quedaron hombro con hombro, pero ninguna se atrevía a levantar el rostro para enfrentar a la otra. Finalmente Ayeka levantó lentamente la cabeza mirando tímidamente a Ryoko de medio lado. Al sentirse observada, Ryoko levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada.

En el momento que sus ojos se encontraron ambas sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles el cuerpo y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ellas. Estaban atrapadas en los ojos de la otra y sin posibilidad de escapar. Sintieron que todo el odio y desprecio que se proferían a diario y por tanto tiempo, se evaporaba al verse reflejadas en los ojos de la otra y tal como les pasó en el cuarto de Ayeka, sintieron como se iban perdiendo en los ojos de otra.

Sin apartar la vista, ambas mujeres se giraron hasta quedar frente a frente. Ayeka se acercó lentamente a Ryoko, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, levantó los brazos y la sujetó por los hombros, todo eso, mientras la pirata la rodea con los brazos por la cintura y la jalaba hacia ella con suavidad. Ninguna parecía darse cuanta de lo que hacia, finalmente se habían perdido cada una en los ojos de la otra. Sus bocas se acercan lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

Podían sentir la suavidad y la calidez de los labios de la otra, su calor, su proximidad. Ambas disfrutaban plenamente de ese beso, un beso, que en un primer momento no fue más que un roce de labios, pero que ahora era más intenso, un beso con el que dejaban salir todo aquello que habían reprimido por tanto tiempo.

Con el correr de los segundos ese suave y tierno beso se fue transformando lentamente en un beso más intenso y apasionado. Casi sin darse cuenta, sus lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a entrelazarse y masajearse, aumentando el placer que ya estaban experimentado. No pasó mucho para que comenzaran a explorarse mutuamente, disfrutándose y bebiendo de sus bocas, como si fuera el néctar más precioso. En ese punto del beso, cuando la pasión reprimida de ambas mujeres había salido casi por completo, Ayeka rodeó el cuello de Ryoko con sus brazos al tiempo que se le recargaba con todo el cuerpo. Ryoko tuvo que apoyarse contra la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina para no caer ante el embate de la princesa y la abrazó fuertemente mientras le recorría la espalda con las manos, hasta que finalmente la falta de aire las obligó a separarse.

Se separaron lentamente recuperando el aliento y al abrir los ojos, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, causando que se ruborizaran como nunca antes en sus vidas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que aún estaban fuertemente abrazadas, se separaron inmediatamente, como si el contacto con la otra las hubiera quemado.

Ayeka instintivamente se llevó las manos a la boca y miró a Ryoko como preguntándole ¿Qué había sido todo eso?. Ryoko no fue capaz de sostener la mirada de la princesa, estaba demasiado avergonzada y sorprendida, solo atinó a apartar la vista con el rostro completamente rojo. Ayeka también se sentía avergonzada y sorprendida. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y salió corriendo de la cocina, dejando a una totalmente confundida y avergonzada Ryoko.

Ninguna de las dos pudo dormir en lo que restaba de noche. Permanecieron despiertas pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en ese nuevo sentimiento que las consumía por dentro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los calurosos días de verano transcurrían lentamente y con relativa normalidad para los integrantes de la familia Masaki, excepto para la princesa y la pirata espacial, ya que a partir de ese apasionado beso en la cocina, se había cernido sobre ellas una extraña tensión sexual.

A partir de ese día, ambas mujeres trataban de evitarse lo más posible, incluso habían cambiado sus horarios para no toparse, hasta para acosar a Tenchi habían cambiado, ya que si una estaba con él, la otra, en vez de armar una pelea por la posesión del chico, simplemente se alejaba hasta que lo veía disponible, solo en ese momento se le acercaba. Para la familia esto no pasó desapercibido, pero les alegró esta nueva actitud, ya que supusieron que la princesa y la pirata habían establecido una especia de tregua, luego de las encarnizadas batallas que tuvieron por una semana.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Esa actitud de ambas mujeres respondía al temor que tenían de encontrarse a solas. El miedo a que algo como lo de la otra noche volviera a ocurrir, era constante para las dos, pero pese a todo el esfuerzo y temor de cada una, siempre terminaban topándose a solas en alguna parte. En un principio se sonrojaban y se alejaban cada una por su lado, pero casi sin darse cuenta, eso empezó a cambiar y comenzaron a coincidir a solar con mayor frecuencia, accidentalmente, pero apropósito.

Fue así como cada vez que se topaban a solas en algún pasillo, alguna habitación, las escaleras que daban al templo, o en cualquier lugar, terminaban robándose una mirada, una caricia o un roce de labios. Ambas mujeres estaban cayendo en juego peligroso y lo sabían, pero ninguna de las dos podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que ellas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasados tres semanas desde el incidente de la cocina y el jueguito entre Ayeka y Ryoko continuaba sin que nadie se percatara, y llegando a límites realmente peligrosos. Las miradas dieron paso las caricias, las caricias a "accidentales" abrazos, y los esporádicos roces de labios terminaron finalmente en otro apasionado beso detrás de la casa, solo que él beso no terminó ahí, antes de que alguna se diera cuenta de lo que hacia, Ryoko había arrinconado a Ayeka contra la pared y había comenzado a besarle el cuello. Ayeka por su parte enterró los dedos de una mano en la cabellera de Ryoko mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el trasero. Solo el sonido del motor de Yagami, que hacía su tradicional escala para el almuerzo, las había detenido de seguir más adelante.

Al separarse, el terror fue patente en los ojos de ambas y sin decir una palabra, se fueron apresuradamente, cada una por su lado y con la cabeza hecha un torbellino. A partir de ese momento, se aferraron a Tenchi con mayor ahínco, como si fuera una tabla de salvación y comenzaron nuevamente con sus peleas por el chico, en un último y desesperado esfuerzo por negar lo que ya a esas alturas, parecía inevitable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuatro días después de ese último incidente, durante la cena, Tenchi y su abuelo anunciaron que harían un viaje a Tokio, para participar de una ceremonia en un templo custodiado por un amigo del abuelo. La expectación por la noticia fue instantánea, sobre todo para Ayeka y Ryoko, que veían como su última ancla estaba a punto de alejarse de ellas.

-- ¿Cuanto tiempo estarán fuera? –- preguntó Washu.

-- Tres días -- respondió Katsuhito.

-- ¿Podemos ir Ryoo-Ki y yo con ustedes? -– preguntó Sasami con ojos esperanzados, mientras Ryoo-Ki saltaban junto a la pequeña princesa.

-- No iremos de paseo Sasami –- dijo Tenchi –- Vamos a tener muchas actividades en el templo durante todo el tiempo que estemos en Tokio. A lo más, tendremos unas horas libres antes de regresar y las queremos aprovechar para visitar a papá, que esta supervisando la construcción de un edificio –- concluyó Tenchi, mirando seriamente a la niña, para dejarle en claro que no era un viaje de placer.

-- Aún así me gustaría ir. Las ceremonias que realiza el abuelo en el templo me parecen muy interesantes –- dijo Sasami con una sonrisa.

-- Bueno Sasami, si tanto te interesan las ceremonias del templo, no tengo ningún inconveniente en que nos acompañes. ¿Y tu Tenchi? -– le preguntó Katsuhito a su nieto.

-- Bueno, si tú no tienes inconveniente abuelo, entonces yo tampoco. Puedes venir con nosotros si lo deseas Sasami -– dijo Techi con una sonrisa a la princesa.

-- ¡Estupendo! –- dijo Sasami saltando de alegría, junto con Ryoo-Ki.

La familia contemplaba como Sasami y Ryoo-Ki bailaban de alegría, cuando un estruendo muy conocido por todos se dejó escuchar afuera de la casa. La nave Yagami descendió cerca del lago y a los pocos minutos las Policías Galácticas Mihoshi y Kiyone, hacían acto de presencia con sus uniformes de gala. Lo que causó la sorpresa de todos.

-- Hola a todos –- dijo Mihoshi entrando con su inseparable sonrisa.

-- Hola muchachos, buen provecho –- dijo Kiyone.

-- Hola chicas –- saludaron todos.

-- Esos uniformes son muy bonitos -– dijo Sasami.

-- Si, verdad –- dijo Mihoshi, dando una vuelta para que todos pudieran verla bien -– Son nuestros uniformes de gala. Los usamos solo para ocasiones muy importantes –- señaló la rubia.

-- ¿Estas lista Washu? –- dijo Kiyone, con evidente fastidio por el discurso de su compañera.

-- Si, podemos irnos -– respondió la científica, poniéndose de pie.

-- ¿Irse¿Adónde van? -– preguntó Ryoko extrañada.

-- Las chicas tienen que ir al Sistema 7 para un Seminario Policiaco y se ofrecieron gentilmente a pasarme a dejar en Ciudad Satélite ya que necesito comprar algunas cosas para mi laboratorio.

-- En realidad ella se invitó sola –- señaló Mihoshi.

Gota de sudor de la aludida.

-- Si, bien, mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos tarde, recuerden que la hora allá no es la misma que acá -– señaló Kiyone -- Hasta luego chicos, volveremos en cuatro días –- se despidió la morena y salió de la casa, seguida de una sonriente Mihoshi y una pequeña científica.

Todos se despiden de las chicas deseándoles un buen viaje y un pronto regreso. Luego de la cena, Tenchi, Katsuhito y Sasami se dedican a preparar sus equipajes para el viaje del día siguiente. Fue entonces que ocurrió algo que ninguno se hubiera esperado.

Ayeka y Ryoko no manifestaron el más mínimo deseo de acompañar a Tenchi a Tokio. Ayeka manifestó encontrarse algo indispuesta, por lo que prefería quedarse en casa para descansar. Ryoko por su parte, dijo simplemente que no le interesaba ir a encerrarse a un templo tres días seguidos y que prefería quedarse en casa a ir aburrirse escuchando ceremonias que no entendía.

Tenchi quedó bastante sorprendido por eso, pero no puso ninguna objeción, feliz de descansar, aunque sea por uno días, de los constantes acosos de sus tormentos.

Fue así, que al día siguiente Tenchi, Katsuhito, Sasami y Ryoo-Ki salieron muy temprano en la mañana, para tomar el primer Tren Bala rumbo a Tokio. Al alejarse de la casa, Tenchi no pudo evitar mirar atrás con evidente preocupación en el rostro.

-- Espero que esas dos no destruyan la casa estos tres días que se quedarán solas -– comento Tenchi con temor de no volver a ver su hogar en pie cuando regresara.

-- No te preocupes Tenchi. La casa estará allí cuando volvamos, te lo aseguro –- dijo Katsuhito con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, que Techi no supo identificar.

Katsuhito, quien pudo haber sido el gobernante de todo el universo, era un hombre de mucha sabiduría, y por sobre todas las cosas, MUY observador, por lo que la disyuntiva de la princesa y la pirata espacial no había pasado desapercibida para él, y pese a no haber visto nada comprometedor, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando con ellas. "Tenchi se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando regresemos" pensó divertido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora después de que todos se fueran, Ayeka se encontraba de pie ante un ventanal de la sala observando fijamente el lago que estaba frente a ella, estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no escuchó a Ryoko bajando desde el segundo piso.

Cuando Ryoko llegó al primer piso y vio a Ayeka de pie ante el ventanal, sintió como su pulso se aceleraba bruscamente y como sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Esta situación es lo que tanto temían, quedarse solas, pero ninguna había hecho nada por evitarlo, al contrario, ambas lo habían buscado y ahora, por fin, debían enfrentarlo.

Sacando fuerzas de alguna parte, Ryoko comenzó a caminar hacia Ayeka. Se detuvo una vez que estuvo justo detrás de la princesa, y armándose de todo el valor que pudo encontrar, la rodeo con los brazos por la cintura. Ayeka dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida al sentir unos brazos rodándola por la cintura, pero al comprender de quien eran, no hizo nada por evitarlos, es más, puso sus manos sobre las Ryoko y permitió que esta estrechara el abrazo apegando sus cuerpo.

Ryoko estaba más que sorprendida por la actitud de Ayeka, al dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad, pero a la vez, lo estaba empezando a disfrutar. La proximidad de la princesa era tal, que podía sentir su suave perfume que estaba causándole un efecto intoxicante. Todos sus sentidos se estaban llenando de esa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, y pese a las señales de alarma que sonaban en su cabeza, no podía dar marcha atrás, era algo más fuerte que ella.

Al cabo de unos instantes de indecisión, Ryoko se armó de valor para dar el siguiente paso y recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Ayeka, dejando sus rostros uno al lado del otro. Ayeka no hizo nada por evitar este contacto, solo se limito a cerrar los ojos y dar una respiración entre cortada al sentir la proximidad de Ryoko, proximidad que no quería evitar, por más que su cabeza le dijera que estaba mal, era simplemente, algo más fuerte que ella.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en esa posición por largo rato contemplando el lago que se extendía ante ellas. Ninguna dijo nada, las palabras estaban demás, solo disfrutaron del momento y de proximidad que había entre ellas.

Finalmente, y luego de un largo rato, Ayeka se armó del valor suficiente para romper el prolongado silencio.

-- ...esto no esta bien Ryoko -– dijo casi en un susurro -- Yo soy una chica, igual que tú. No deberíamos hacer esto.

-- Lo sé Ayeka... pero no podemos evitarlo, es más fuerte que nosotras –- respondió Ryoko en otro susurro.

-- ...tengo miedo –- dijo Ayeka con voz temblorosa.

-- Yo también lo tengo –- respondió Ryoko -- Esto es algo nuevo y desconocido. Pero aún así, lo deseas tanto como yo, o no estarías aquí.

En ese instante Ayeka se soltó del abrazo de Ryoko y se volteó para quedar frente a ella y verla directo a los ojos.

-- ¿Te das cuenta de que si hacemos esto todo cambiará? -– preguntó Ayeka con seriedad -- Una vez que crucemos la línea ya no habrá vuelta atrás, todo cambiara, para siempre.

-- Lo sé Ayeka, pero estoy dispuesta a cruzar esa línea... por ti.

Ayaka miro fijamente a los ojos de Ryoko, como buscando una respuesta. Al ver los ojos de la mujer que tenían en frente pudo ver sinceridad en ellos... sinceridad y algo más, algo que había buscado por mucho tiempo, pero que nunca creyó encontrar en la que consideraba su más grande enemiga.

El rostro de la princesa se relajó y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Había tomado su decisión. Soltaría las cadenas que la sujetaban y se dejaría llevar por ese nuevo sentimiento que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Un sentimiento nuevo, extraño y hermoso a la vez.

Ayeka se acercó a Ryoko, y antes de que esta se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba atrapada en un tierno beso, que respondió de inmediato. Ayeka pasó sus brazos por el cuellos de Ryoko y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras esta le devolvía el abrazo y la estrechaba contra si.

Se besaron por largo rato, un beso después de otro, explorándose mutuamente, sorbiendo el aliento de la otra, bebiendo de sus bocas. Pero pronto los besos ya no fueron suficientes, necesitaban más, necesitaban sacar todo eso que tenían contenido dentro por tanto tiempo.

Con un último y apasionado beso, ambas mujeres se separaron y se observaron a los ojos mientras recobraban el aliento. Ayeka miró a Ryoko con una sonrisa traviesa que la pirata no supo interpretar.

-- Si vamos a hacer esto, será mejor que lo hagamos de una vez –- dijo Ayeka tomando a Ryoko de las manos -- Vamos a mi cuarto. Ahí estaremos más cómodas.

Ryoko se sorprendió por la directa proposición de Ayeka, pero cuando la princesa comenzó a tirar de sus manos para llevarla hasta la escalera, salió de su sorpresa y le regaló una tierna sonrisa en respuesta. Ryoko se dejó llevar dócilmente por la princesa hasta el segundo piso. Cuando estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto Ayeka, esta es sorpresivamente levantada en brazos por Ryoko. La princesa miró a Ryoko con sorpresa, pero terminó dedicándole una sonrisa. Ryoko le devolvió la sonrisa, llevó a Ayeka dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un pie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ambas mujeres estaban recostadas sobre un futón, estaban desnudas y con una fina capa de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos. Ryoko estaba recostada de espalda, mientras que Ayeka estaba acurrucada contra ella, con la cabeza recargada por sobre su pecho mientras la rodeaba con un brazo. Se quedaron así por largo rato, disfrutando de simple hecho de estar juntas.

-- No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto –- dijo finalmente Ayeka.

-- ¿Te arrepientes? –- pregunto Ryoko, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-- No, jamás, al contrario, me siento feliz... como nunca antes –- respondió Ayeka.

-- Yo también me siento feliz -– dijo Ryoko con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron así por otro largo rato, hasta que Ayeka se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana del cuarto y la abrió de par en par, dejando entrar una suave brisa veraniega que acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. Se apoyó en el marco de la venta y observó el paisaje con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Por su parte, Ryoko observaba a la princesa desde el futón. Recorrió con los ojos ese cuerpo de mujer que la volvía loca, cuerpo que había recorrido y explorado hasta en su más mínimo detalle. Suspiró de contenta al recordar que había sido algo mutuo, y que ahora Ayeka era tan suya, como lo era ella de Ayeka.

Luego de unos momentos Ryoko se levantó del futón, caminó hacia la princesa y la abrazó por detrás, apegándose a su cuerpo mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombro. Las dos amantes se quedaron en esa posición por largo rato observando la hermosa vista que se apreciaba desde la habitación hasta que...

-- Te amo Ayeka –- le susurró Ryoko al oído.

Ayeka se sonrojo ante la declaración de Ryoko. Luego de que pudo calmar los latidos de su corazón, Ayeka sonrío como nunca antes en su vida, se giró para quedar frente a Ryoko, la miró directo a los ojos y pronunció las palabras que marcarían el inicio de una nueva etapa es sus vidas.

-- Yo también te amo Ryoko.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron con los ojos anegados por la emoción. Al fin habían encontrado aquello que les fue tan esquivo por tanto tiempo. Finalmente habían encontrado el amor y en la última persona que hubieran esperado. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo y se besaron con pasión por largo rato, hasta que decidieron regresaban al futón para entregarse una vez más al juego del amor.

**FIN **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas del Autor:** Una pareja poco común, lo sé, posiblemente después de leer esto, quieran que arda en el infierno, pero es algo que tenia en mente y me pareció un giro interesante para esta historia.

¿Cómo surgió la idea para este monstruo? Bueno, una vez escuche a alguien decir "No odies tanto a esa persona o antes de lo que te des cuenta, vas a terminar enamorado de ella"

En esa ocasión el cometario fue respecto a una pareja heterosexual, pero es algo que inevitablemente se me vino a la mente al recordar las encarnizadas peleas que protagonizaban Ryoko y Ayeka. Ambas necesitan amor, tienen mucho por amor para dar, y a la vez, se odiaban con tanta intensidad, que bueno, en una de esas, como dice el dicho: "Del amor al odio..."


End file.
